


True Detectives

by FleetSparrow



Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie, Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: When Hannah suggested Nancy stay with her aunt Jane in England, Nancy had no idea she was going to have quite so much in common with her.





	True Detectives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).

When Hannah suggested Nancy stay with her aunt Jane in England for a season, Nancy envisioned spending her time in London, or driving around the countryside, seeing the small villages along the way. It wasn’t until she arrived in St. Mary Mead after a wonderful train ride that she realized her plans weren’t about to happen. Still, it looked like a nice village, like River Heights, but more English.

Miss Marple met Nancy at the station. Nancy told her about her trip and how Hannah was doing and about her father. When they arrived at Miss Marple’s house, Nancy paused a moment and took it all in. It looked absolutely charming.

“I hope you won’t mind your room, my dear,” Miss Marple said. “It’s not quite what you’re used to in America, I’m sure.”

“I won’t mind at all,” Nancy said, setting down her suitcase. “I’m sure it’s lovely.”

After getting settled into her very charming room, Nancy joined Miss Marple for a cup of tea.

"Now, tell me about your town. River Heights?"

Nancy smiled. "Yes. It's nice. It's pretty quiet, but you'd be surprised how many things go on in a small town."

Miss Marple smiled a mysterious little smile. "Yes. The things that go on in a village shocks my city nieces and nephews."

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, before Miss Marple said:

“Hannah tells me you solve mysteries.”

Nancy blushed. “Nothing big. Not on your scale. Hannah said you’ve solved murders!”

“Oh, well, I’ve used my little talents to help the police on occasion,” Miss Marple said demurely.

Nancy beamed, setting down her saucer. “Hannah doesn’t know I know, but she keeps a scrapbook of everything you’ve solved that’s made it into the papers.”

“Oh, my, that’s, yes, that’s quite flattering.” Miss Marple stood and excused herself from the room. A moment later, she returned with a book. “Hannah sends me clippings of your cases, too.”

Nancy put a hand to her mouth, covering her surprised smile. “Do you really think they’re worthwhile?”

“Oh, of course, my dear,” Miss Marple said. “Every mystery is worthwhile to solve. And you’ve helped so many people. Yes, I think what you do is quite worthwhile.”

Nancy hid her smile in her teacup. “You know, I wasn’t sure what this trip was going to be like, but I really think I’m going to like it here.”

“Good. Now, I can show you around, and there’s Inch down at the garage if you’d like to go to another village, and of course, there’s always the bus, and the train if you want to go into London.”

“I think I’ll spend most of my time here,” Nancy said. “Maybe we’ll have a mystery to solve together.”

“Only a small one, I hope,” Miss Marple said, her eyes twinkling.

Nancy ducked her head sheepishly. “Maybe more my kind of mystery. You know, secret passageways and hidden treasures.”

“Well, there aren’t too many homes with secret passageways here, but everyone has some sort of hidden treasure.”

Nancy smiled. “I think this will be fun.”

Miss Marple smiled back at her. “Yes, I dare say, I think it will be.”


End file.
